Question: How many significant figures does $0544.085875000$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{544.085875}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{544.085875}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{544.085875000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 12.